


Warmth

by localfreak



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Comfort Reading, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localfreak/pseuds/localfreak
Summary: A. Z. Fell and Co can be described in many ways. But no one, absolutely no one, would call it cosy.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Warmth

A Z Fell and Co, in Soho, could be described in many ways. Dingy, some might say, referring to the well-worn peeling signage and grimy windows. Cramped, some might say after a visit left them feeling small and discomforted by the tall, untidy shelves that seemed to cast dark shadows even on a bright day. Dusty, many might say for it was true that the bookshop seemed to have a dusty, choking effect on any would be buyers who braved the bad lighting and untidy appearance in the hope of some specific tome they wished to own. Terrifying, some might mutter after having tried to steal from the till or touch a particularly valuable item thinking the proprietor could not see them. 

Calming and cool, a select few would say, if they were ever asked. This select group would know the shop for a feeling of safety, of sanctuary, of a cool breeze over bruised skin or hot tears. A place to hide from danger, or for hot painful hurts of the body or soul to be soothed with an unseen balm. 

A Z Fell and Co was all of these things: dingy, cramped, dusty, unpleasant, yet also safe, cool, calming.   
No one, however, would call A Z Fell and Co with its mish-mash of objects, mysterious draughts and the cold, assessing gaze of its owner, cosy. 

No one? 

The snake long, black and startling were anyone to observe it, slithers along the hard floor and then makes its careful way up the spindles of the faded Queen Anne chair before draping itself over the shoulders of the proprietor. He is reading a book, and despite the substantial weight of a serpent settling across his arms and winding its way into his lap, he merely lifts his arms to make room and turns another page. The lamp on the table glows a little brighter for a moment and the snake relaxes, feeling the heat of the proprietors’ body warming his scales. 

No, no one would ever describe A Z Fell and Co as cosy. At least, not out loud.


End file.
